Sugulag
"We march to the beat of the one truest drum Our god knows the worth of your body and soul Sugulag takes and he never gives up We come to collect and to levy his toll Collector first sought mortal souls for himself Feared by the gods of the great Realm above His form can be found on your coins gold and bronze His first greatest joy and his one truest love." — From the Eightfold Testament The Eightfold Testament (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p8) Sugulag is one of the seven Dark Gods, the God of Greed. He is also known as the Collector. Worship It is said that misers and thieves often are tempted by Sugulag. His followers are said to collect all manner of items. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) Near Pavitrastha, Sagarika, there exists a temple dedicated to Sugulag, known as the Ur-Temple. In it there is a fresco depicting the journey a Warrior sworn to Sugulag can take on the Paths of Ascension. Hidden behind it is the Litany of the Exalted stored, originally the diary of Duryodhana, which describes the Paths of Ascension. Warriors There are Warriors of the Dark Gods sworn to Sugulag by the means of the Pact Extract from the Litany of the Exalted (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p18). There are reports of warriors dedicated to Sugulag wear armour made of coins and helmets with snarling faces of gold Ilarion Yanovich (942-962 A.S.) Letters to Archbishop Voytyek Bistricha, 1st letter (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p8-15). of Sugulag, sporting coins as part of its armour.]] The Forgefathers is a warband of Warriors of the Dark Gods dedicated to Sugulag. Daemons The daemons of Sugulag are said to grant wealth to those who summon them. Though perhaps so much that the summoner risks literally drowning in gold. Sobolevsky Vladislavovich, Memoirs of a Former Follower of the Dark Gods (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p62) Best known of the daemons of Sugulag is the Miser of Sugulag and the Hoarders. The Gated Coin of Sugulag.]]There is a tale of a coin beaning the symbol of Sugulag, a gate, on one of its sides. Supposedly, those who come across this coin are overcome with greed and a fear of loosing their possessions. At first, this can lead the individual to great success, become rich and wealthy. However, eventually luck turns against them and they loose their wealth. Once they spend their last coin, the coin with the gate, are they freed from the curse, only to pass it on onto someone else.Hilaire Cellobd, True Tales from My Time in Sonnstahl (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p46) Circle of Hell Main article: Hell Sugulag's domain in the Immortal Realm, his Circle of Hell, is said to be littered with coins and currency of all nations. Supposedly it forms a carpet over the ground. The faces of the coins, of monarchs long dead and possibly even of those not born yet, are said to grin and scream. Some believe there are souls trapped inside, bound there by the Collector.Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part II - Gold Tarnished, Bettini’s Ruin (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p6) In the circle there are also souls being forced to push and haul great weights, but seemingly without value or destination. Those punished here are said to be those who have sworn themselves to Sugulag but then disappointed him. To exit the Circle of Sugulag, it has been suggested one must leave behind a worldly possession. Sources Category:Dark Gods Category:Sugulag Category:Daemon Legions Category:Warriors of the Dark Gods